Appendicitis
by sheababy
Summary: Harry get's appendicitis in 6th year, and this is what happens before, during, and after the surgery. Fluffy one shot. Reviews are lovely! Thanks loves!


"Draco, are you ok?" pansy asked, looking at Draco. His head was down on the table, and his eyes closed.

"No. I have a headache, and my eyes hurt" he said.

"Go to Pomfrey." She said, pointing him to the door of the great hall. He nodded.

"Tell Snape where I am" he said, and she nodded. Once he got to the hospital wing, he saw potter, with his goregus black hair in his eyes, sleeping soundly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing to harry.

"Bad dreams I'm afraid." She said, and he nodded.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"My eyes hurt and my head hurts" he said, and she sat him down. She took out her wand and looked into his eyes, using lumos.

"You need glasses Mr. Malfoy" he said, and he stared at her.

"Please tell me your kidding." He said, and she shook her head.

"Afraid not." She said, and she conjured up the perfect pair. He put them on, and his vision was no longer blurry. He could see, and his headache started to go away. He looked in the mirror, and smiled. it looked nice.

"Draco?" harry asked, waking up. he turned around and smiled.

"Hey sleepy." He said, going over to him. Madame Pomfrey smiled to herself, and went to her office, shutting the door.

"Hey, glasses huh? They look good on you" harry said, and Draco smiled, taking his hand.

"You've been having bad dreams" he said, an harry looked down, away from Draco.

"Harry, please, tell me about this kind of thing. I really care about you, and i want to help" he said, and harry shook his head.

"Their dreams dray. I can't run away from my dreams. I have to face them." he said, and Draco shook his head.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be your savior, while you save the rest of the world. Everyone needs someone harry" he said, and harry nodded. He gave his boyfriend I swift kiss on the lips. Harry smiled.

Draco and harry had been together since the end of fifth year. When harry returned from the ministry, Draco found him, sobbing in the astronomy tower. He held him until the sun rose, and when they had to leave, he kissed his lips. Everything after that was history. They snuck off after everyone went to bed, meeting in the room of requirement, or the astronomy tower. The professor's knew, and they swore to keep it a secret until they were both ready to say anything.  
"Hey, at least we match now!" harry said, and Draco laughed. He kissed his boyfriends head, and harry went to get up.

"Oh no. You stay here and sleep. You still have bags under your eyes" he said, and harry rolled his eyes.

"I always have bags under my eyes love. It's called I have to save the world" he said, and Draco smirked.

"Madame pomfry!" he called and harry pouted, laying back down.

"I can't believe you just did that" he said grumpily.

"Harry doesn't want to stay in bed" he said as she came out.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fi-" he said, and she took out her wand and did a magic swipe.

"You have a fever. Stay in bed" she said, and Draco grinned.

"But I'm not sick!" he said, and then coughed. Draco smirked.

"You stay here. I'll be back after Class. I love you" he said, and harry rolled his eyes.

"I love you too. Come back soon yeah? I'm gonna go bonkers if I have to stay here by myself all day" he said, and Draco grinned.

"Go to sleep love." He said, kissing his forehead. He left the hospital wing, and went to class. Around lunch time, he ate quickly, grabbed a piece of fruit for harry, and made his way down to the hospital wing, where he found him asleep.

"His fever's gone up, only a little. He's got minor swelling near his belly button, and he says his stomach hurts." She said, and he nodded. He went to sit down next to him, and his eyes fluttered open. He reached for Draco's hand, and smiled slightly.

I brought you fruit, in case you were hungry" he said, and harry blushed a tiny bit.

"You didn't have to. I'm feeling fine." He said, and Draco gave him a look.

"Liar. How bad is it?" he asked, and harry shook his head. He took in a sharp breath, and his hand went to his stomach.

"Harry?!" his eyes widening and his voice going up an octave. Harry moaned, and Draco ran to get Madame Pomfrey.

"There's nothing I can do I'm afraid. I have to observe before I can make a conclusion about what's wrong with him. You need to alert his friends Mr. Malfoy" he said, and he gulped. Facing Weasely and granger? Great.

"Harry, can you hear me?" he said, and harry smirked, although still in some amount of pain.

"Yes dray, I'm not deaf." He said, and Draco stuck his tounge out.

"I have to go get Weasely and granger. I'll be right back babe" he said, and harry nodded. He gave him a soft kiss, and left the hospital wing. He ran upstairs, and luckily, found Ron and Hermione in the library.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" Ron sneered at him.

"Harry's sick. He's in the hospital wing, and I was told to come and find you both. Come with me" he said, and they followed him. when they got there, harry was moaning in pain. Draco ran back over to him.

"Harry! what's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.

"Really Ronald! Harry, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I've got a fever, I don't feel good, and I've got 'inflamation' near my stomach" he said, and she nodded.

"I wasn't gone long. Only half an hour. Has it gotten worse?" he asked, and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I think he has appendicitis. If he does, he'll have to under surgery" he said, and Draco shook his head.

"If he doesn't, will he recover on his own?"

"No. his appendix with rupture, and he will die. So, the sooner we operate, the better. I will watch him over night, and if things don't get better, he will have to go under the knife" she said, and harry reached for Draco's hand.

"I'll be ok." he said, and Draco nodded, squeezing harry's hand.

"What the HELL!?" Ron yelled, looking at them.

"Mr Weasely, I will not tolerate you yelling in my infirmary. Is that clear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, and he nodded.

"you two are together?" Hermione asked, and harry nodded.

"Since fifth year" he said, and Draco smiled.

"When Sirius died, I found harry, and comforted him. We sat together, in each other's embrace, until the sun rose. We fell in love that night, both of us vulnerable, distraught, and needing love. I never thought in a million years that we would end up together, happy, comfortable, and in love. But the universe has a funny way of pulling people together." Draco said, and harry smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you so much." harry whispered, and he looked over at his friends. Ron looked furious, and stomped out of the room. Hermione however, was beaming.

"Listen Malfoy, as long as you treat harry right, we aren't going to have a problem" she said, and he smiled.

"I don't think we will either, Hermione" he said, and she grinned as he used her real name. She left them to find Ron. Draco sat with him until dinner, and then came right back. He stayed until curfew, kissing him as passionately as he could before leaving for the night. When he reached the slytherin common room, goyle, Crabbe, pansy and blaise were waiting for him.

"Weasely informed us that you are in a relationship-" and he stopped pansy right there.

"Yes, I am in a relationship with Harry potter. He is going to have surgery in the morning, and it's been a very long day, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" he said, and left for his bedroom. He sat down on his bed with the realization that the whole school would know about their not so secret relationship. He changed into boxers, and laid down until he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up early and made his way to breakfast before anyone else. He ate quickly, and made his way to the hospital wing.

"He's worse." She said when he entered the room. Harry was sweating, and in a lot of pain. He rushed to his side.

"Baby, Madame Pomfrey is going to get you into surgery. It'll all be over soon ok? I won't leave, I'll stay right here" he said, and harry nodded. Madame Pomfrey came over, and Draco kissed him passionately, and just as quickly, let go. His eyes filled with tears as she rolled him into the private operating room. They had doctors from saint mungo's come to operate. He sat down in a chair, and he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He looked and saw Hermione, giving him a warm smile.

"He'll be ok Draco. Would you like me to sit with you?" she asked, and he nodded. She took a seat next to him. About twenty minutes later, Crabbe, goyle, pansy and blaize came in.

"We might not understand it, but were your friends, and were here for you" pansy said, giving him a hug. They all shook hands with Hermione, and sat down. Seamus, dean, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Colin came in about half an hour later.

"Were harry's friends. And if he loves you, then we'll stand by him and you. Were here for you." They said, and Draco thanked them. about twenty minutes later, harry came out of surgery, asleep.

"It went perfectly. He's going to be asleep for about an hour or two, so you all may wait, quietly" she said, and they all nodded. About an hour later, harry woke up to his boyfriends beautiful face.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked, and harry smiled sleepily.

"I'm ok. why is everyone here?" he asked, looking around. Pansy, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were smiling at him.

"They all came when you were under. They all support us" he said, and harry grinned.

"Thanks guys. I didn't know anyone else knew" he said, and the gryffindors rolled their eyes.

"Ron passed on that information to the intire school. Theres a reason he's not here. Anyways, how are you feeling?" pansy asked, and harry smiled at her.

"I'm surrounded by amazing people, and my loving boyfriend. I'm feeling good" he said, and she grinned.

"I'm glad you're doing so well. Dray, were gonna go ahead and go. We'll come and see you later harry" she said, giving him a friendly kiss on the top of his head, and left with the rest of slytherin.

"Harry, you probably need your rest. We'll come back" Hermione said, and he said goodbye to his friends.

"That was nice of them" he said, and Draco smiled.

"Yeah. They all sat with me through your surgery. I'm so glad you're ok baby." Draco said, and harry kissed him softly.

"I love-" he said, but looked at the entrance. Ron was standing there. He came in. Draco got up and met him before he could get to Draco's bed.

"Go away." Draco said, and Ron sneered at him.

"No. I can see my best friend if I want to" he said, and Draco glared at him.

"Dray, let him be. Can I talk to him alone for a minute?" he asked, and Draco's face showed hurt, but he quickly covered it up, and left the hospital wing without another word.

"You told the whole school about me and Draco" he said, and Ron nodded.

"We weren't ready to come out! we were talking about it, but you made it so that we were forced Ron. I understand that you don't like him, but that was a low blow. And if you want to stay my friend, I suggest you get to like him, because none of this is going to change" he said, and Ron glared.

"I've been your best mate since first year! How the hell is this fair! You pick him over me?!"

"He was there for me! He's been there for me ever since Sirius died! He found me, sobbing my damn eyes out, and you and Hermione were nowhere to be found. He stayed with me, held me until I felt safe again. We fell in love Ron. He's everything to me" he said, and Ron shook his head.

"Whatever." Ron said, and harry glared.

"No! Not whatever! I'm in love with him Ron! You're my best friend, your supposed to be supportive!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know I was supposed to forgive that blonde prick for ruining my life for the past five years!" he yelled.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! Just leave" harry yelled, and bent his head back in pain.

"Harry?!" he asked, running over. He saw blood under his bandage.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Ron yelled, and she came running.

"You've put him under a large deal of stress Mr. Weasely! Leave" she said, and he left. Draco ran back into the room.

"He's ok." she said, seeing his worried face. Harry took a few deep breaths, and opened his eyes, and smiled at Draco, and his glasses.

"I really love those on you." He said, and Draco smiled, and then frowned.

"You need to stay calm. Your never going to heal if you don't relax" Draco said, and harry smirked.

"I know something that'll make me relax" he whispered, in a sexy voice that made Draco blush.

"You… not here!" he whispered and harry laughed. He loved making Draco squirm.

"You're so cute when you blush baby" he said, and Draco smiled a shy smile.

"I'm cute?" he asked, and harry grinned.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, adorable, cute, sexy, all of the above. I'm so lucky to have you" he said, and Draco blushed harder and gave him a soft kiss. Madame Pomfrey came over and waved her wand over his scar.  
"You're going to be sore, but Mr. Malfoy can take you to Gryffindor tower, and get you sorted." She said, and they nodded. Draco helped him up to Gryffindor tower, and harry said the password. Everyone smiled as they made their way upstairs, to harry's bedroom. He helped him into pajama's, and made sure he was comfortable. He went back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"We won't say anything if you decide to stay the night with him" Hermione said, and Draco hugged her.

"Thank you. I'm going to get an over night bag, just to make sure he's ok. Can you keep Ron away from him? He came in after everyone left and got harry riled up. He's supposed to be taking it easy" Draco said, and Hermione nodded. Draco left to run down to the dungeons, and got his bag. When he got back upstairs, harry was sleep, so Draco went into the common room, and played a game of chess with dean, and did some homework with Hermione.

"I see your getting along" harry said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your supposed to be in bed!" Draco said, getting up and helping him over to the couch.

"I know… I was bored" he said, and Draco rolled his eyes, and cuddled next to his boyfriend's undamaged side.

"He's protective of you harry" dean said, and Draco shrugged.

"You're pretty protective of Seamus as well" Draco muttered, and he saw dean's eyes widen. Draco grinned.

"Trust me. I won't tell anyone. I'm not like Weasely" he whispered, and dean nodded and smiled at him. Draco suddenly felt very tired. After what only seemed like a few minutes, he was fast asleep, cuddling next to harry, safe and sound. For right now, everything was perfect. They were perfect.


End file.
